Till Death Do us part
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: Sam, after leaving Dylan wants too commit suicide. Will she go through with it? What will Dylan do? Includes the poem Time does not bring relief, you all have lied by Edna St. Vincent Millay, The song Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and a quote from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Rated T for suicide. By the way I don't own anything that you recognise. R&R plz.


**Warning: I cried buckets writing this! R&R please!**

*Marriage*

"I, _Dylan_ , take you, _Sam_,

to be my wife,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death us do part;

according to God's holy law.

In the presence of God I make this vow."

"I, _Sam _, take you, Dylan ,

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death us do part;

according to God's holy law.

In the presence of God I make this vow."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

*Sams thoughts about Dylan earlier on 26th May. *

Time does not bring relief; you all have lied

Who told me time would ease me of my pain!

I miss him in the weeping of the rain;

I want him at the shrinking of the tide;

The old snows melt from every mountain-side,

And last year's leaves are smoke in every lane;

But last year's bitter loving must remain

Heaped on my heart, and my old thoughts abide.

There are a hundred places where I fear

To go,—so with his memory they brim.

And entering with relief some quiet place

Where never fell his foot or shone his face

I say, "There is no memory of him here!"

And so stand stricken, so remembering him.

But I can't have him.

*Later*

"Sam you don't have to do this." Zoe said.

"I do. I can't live without him Zoe. Ever since," Sam was now in tears, they were streaming down her face. "Dylan left, I knew that I couldn't."

Sam was standing on the roof at the very edge about to jump off and commit suicide. Noel stood behind Zoe as she tried to convince Sam not to jump.

Sam was edging backwards ready to step off the side when she stopped abruptly and her mouth opened in surprise.

Zoe turned around "Dylan?" she said as she saw Sam's ex-husband standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sam please don't do this to me." He said.

Sam smiled, "Dylan…"

She took one step backwards, tripped on her own feet and fell over the edge of the building.

Zoe ran downstairs to alert everyone her sobs echoing around her and Noel followed.

"SAM!" Dylan screamed, tears now running down his cheeks as he ran to the edge. "SAM."

He could see her fall in slow motion. Her hair was flying out beside her and her eyes widening in shock. She gave Dylan one last pleading look as if to say "Sorry."

Dylan watched her hit the ground with a sickening thud and threw himself after her. He knew then that he would not be able to live with himself if Sam was dead.

Everyone was coming out of the building, running as Zoe had told them what had happened.

Dylan hit the ground next to Sam and they took each other's hands as they took their final breaths.

Everyone ran over and Zoe fell to the floor next to them seeing if there was any way they could be saved.

"Dead." She pronounced after a few seconds of tense silence.

Screams filled the air as Sam and Dylan's friends and colleagues sobbed and fell to the floor. Linda was sobbing uncontrollably as Zoe hugged her also sobbing.

All of Sam and Dylan's friends mourned in there loss.

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

*A month later*

"We are gathered at the graves of Samantha Nicholls and Dylan Keogh to mourn their passing on the 26th of May."

The Vicar stepped down from the podium and Zoe walked up to the front.

"Sam and Dylan." Zoe said already sobbing. "Were the best friends I could've asked for. Sam was a great mate, she could always be relied on to help in dark times. She saved countless lives right up until she died. Dylan, despite being crabby and unfriendly at times, was one of my best friends and helped people up until he died. They were both great people. Sam divorced Dylan after almost two years of marriage but Dylan never really got over Sam. We found out later that Sam was pregnant with his child."

Zoe stepped down and collapsed into her seat crying uncontrollably.

Sam and Dylans coffins were lowered into holes joined together and Zoe had arranged that they would have a joint headstone. It would read

"Sam Nicholls and Dylan Keogh

Married from 13th August 2010 until 14th of July 2012

Committed Suicide on 26th May 2013

"A pair of star crossed lovers take their life."


End file.
